1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to accessories for use with shotguns. More particularly the invention relates to an accessory for containing and transporting one or more shotgun chokes which may also be used to install or remove a selected choke from the barrel of a shotgun.
2. Description of Background Art
Shotguns used for skeet and trap shooting, and for taking various types of game, require a somewhat different shot dispersal pattern depending on the particular application. For a given shotgun, the dispersal pattern may be controlled somewhat by using a particular internal diameter bore at the muzzle of the gun. Thus, if the bore near the muzzle of the shotgun tapers to a somewhat smaller diameter than the bore near the breech of the gun, shot expelled from an exploding cartridge will be constrained to exit the muzzle of the gun in a cylindrical column of lesser diameter than would be the case were the muzzle bore not tapered. Therefore, the shot will impact the target in a smaller diameter circle than would be achieved using a shotgun with a lesser reduction in the diameter of the bore in traveling from the breech to the muzzle of the gun.
The construction, or reduction of diameter, of the muzzle bore of a shotgun is referred to as "choking." A shotgun which has a substantial reduction in the diameter of the muzzle bore as compared to the diameter of the bore at the breech end containing the cartridge is said to have a "full choke." Progressively lesser degrees of muzzle bore diameter reduction are referred to as "modified choke," "improved cylinder choke," and the like.
Oftentimes, a sportsman has a favorite shotgun which he would like to use for different applications, such as trap or skeet shooting, or hunting various types of game. Shotguns used for each of these applications has an optimum choke configuration, which is frequently different for each application. In recognition of the requirement of a different optimal shotgun barrel choke for different applications, gun manufacturers have made available shotguns which have replaceable chokes.
The most commonly employed construction providing choke interchangeability includes counterboring the muzzle bore a slight distance inwards, about 21/2 inches, for example, from the muzzle of the shotgun barrel. An annular ridge is thus formed at the bottom, or inner end of the counterbore. Beginning a slight distance forward from the annular ridge, a portion of the inner cylindrical wall surface of the counterbored hole is threaded with a helical thread. The barrel end thus modified is adapted to receive replaceable chokes, as will now be described.
Interchangeable chokes which may be used with the shotgun barrel as described above each consist of a short, thin-walled cylinder about 21/2" long, made of hardened steel. The outer cylindrical wall surface near one end of the tube has fine helical threads which are adapted to engage the threads in the inner wall surface of the muzzle of the gun barrel.
In most interchangeable chokes, the outer annular end wall of the tube contains rectangular slots cut longitudinally inwards from the outer face of the wall. The slots are provided for engagement by the protruding lugs of a spanner wrench used to install or remove the choke. At least one pair of such slots located at diametrically opposed locations in the outer annular end wall of the choke is provided. Usually, however, four slots at ninety-degree spaced apart positions are provided.
One type of detachable choke and associated wishbone-shaped spanner wrench is disclosed in Cory, U.S. Pat. No. 688,227, Dec. 3, 1901, Detachable Choke Piece.
Interchangeable shotgun chokes of the type described above are made of thin-walled steel tubing and are relatively durable. However, the helical threads on the exterior surface of the choke tube are quite fine, and relatively easily damaged. Also, even small nicks or dents in the tubing surface could make the choke difficult to install or remove, and could also adversely affect the dispersion pattern of shot propelled through the choke. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a durable protective container for one or more shotgun chokes in which the chokes may be safely carried to a field installation location, while protecting the chokes from inadvertent denting or nicking. In addition, it would be desirable to provide a wrench for installing and removing shotgun chokes which is easy to use and convenient to carry to a field location. With these considerations in mind, the novel combination of a choke installation wrench and container according to the present invention was conceived of.